


Love of Mine

by theycallmesuperboy



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmesuperboy/pseuds/theycallmesuperboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House of M AU</p><p>At his brother's wedding, Prince William meets Prince Dorrek VIII. Except, it's Billy meeting Teddy and they might accidentally happen to fall in love even though it's a recipe for disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Sorry, I know it's been a year- literally a year, to the day- but here's an edited version of the first chapter?

Billy glanced around the ballroom for an empty seat. He had been running late- Tommy's fault, of course, he'd forgotten something, and made Billy go back and get it- so the seat where he was _supposed_ to be sitting was taken. He sighed, finally locating an empty seat... right next to the most gorgeous guy he'd ever seen. He gasped, eyeing the stranger. Who was he? Billy hadn't ever seen him before, so he probably wasn't from Genosha. Kate _had_ said they were inviting people to the wedding that she had grown up with, even if they weren't royalty, like Billy and Tommy, or nobility like the bride. Billy took a deep breath, and made his way over to the other man.

The man sitting next to the vacant seat was _perfect_. Square chin, broad shoulders, clear blue eyes, and sun blond hair. Billy couldn't pull his gaze away from the man, couldn't bring his eyes away from that brilliant smile, those perfect lips. He just wanted to kiss him, right then and there, and for a moment, Billy forgot to speak. He stood there gaping, when the other man turned to him, raising an eyebrow. Billy snapped his mouth shut, as he stood awkwardly in the isle.

"Is this your seat?" the man asked, hurriedly moving his program from the seat.

"Well, um, actually, it's not. But my seat was kind of taken? And this was the only seat open, and I can kind of sit anywhereIwanttechnicallysince,wewellowneverythingbutnotreally-" Billy rambled, a habit he'd picked up from his brother, while the other man grinned.

"I'm Teddy," the blond held out a hand, as Billy sat down next to him.

"Billy," the prince said, as he shook Teddy's hand.

The two sat there in comfortable silence- well, as silent as a room full of hundreds of guests, and hundreds more citizens outside, could get- as they both finally had a chance to look around. The building had been decorated as a traditional Jewish wedding, with some Christian elements for the bride's family, despite the groom's atheism. The House of M was Jewish- meaning Tommy _should_ be, but he wasn't- even though his twin brother, Billy, _was_.

Tommy was standing at the alter, vibrating where he stood, and Billy had to smile at his brother's display of nervousness. Contrary to what his brother said, Billy knew Tommy had his own fears about the day, and that little display meant he was absolutely terrified. It had nothing to do with the many ways his bride could kill him without leaving a trace, and nothing to do with their wedding night, or anything most people would be worried about. No, Tommy didn't _do_ relationships, and the fact that Kate managed to leave him absolutely enthralled terrified him.

His chain of thought was broken by a voice next to him asking, "So, which are you here for- the bride or the groom?"

He turned to Teddy, who was looking towards Tommy at the front of the room. He looked at Billy then, and Billy felt the air leave his chest.

" _Technically_ I'm here for the groom, but the bride is also a friend of mine," Teddy nodded in understanding, "What about you?"

"I was sort of forced to go- I mean it's a nice wedding and everything, but I don't actually know either of them. I'm an 'Honored guest of the House of M,'" Teddy said with a lopsided smile.

"You don't know either of them?"

"Nope. Although that wasn't the only reason I came," Teddy trailed off, not looking at the brunet.

"Hmm?"

"They told me my fiancé would be here."

"Oh," he said softly. Billy felt something in his chest clench. Of course. A guy that spectacular? Of course he'd have no trouble finding someone. He hadn't really been looking at Billy, he thought, he was _taken_ \- that had just been his wistful imagination. 

"The thing is... I have no idea who he is."

Billy's head snapped up, "What?"

"It's kind of an arranged marriage?" he said, looking sheepish, "My family arranged it. Well, my Mother's side. My father was only a soldier, and he died before I was born, anyway- oh my god why am I telling you this?” he shook his head, looking absolutely mortified, “That’s _so_ not what you want to hear when you first meet someone.”

“Hey, it‘s fine, that‘s not even as bad as the time I- okay no I‘m not going to regale that tale-” Billy bit his lip, “I’m sorry,” he wanted to know more about Teddy, but his head was telling him that was a bad idea. He’d known this guy all of ten minutes, he had no idea who he was, and it was definitely a bad idea. Teddy was probably royalty, and based on the invitation, the House of M probably had a shaky alliance with his country or planet, so if something _did_ happen, and if it went wrong- as it was bound to- then the alliance could be totally destroyed. And they didn't need something like another Skrull-Kree war... But that was an if.

The music started, and everyone turned to watch the bride walk down the isle. Lady Kate Bishop was dressed in a flowing lace gown that trailed out behind her, loosely carrying a bouquet of white peonies in her hands. Her hair was splayed around her shoulders, and she had a soft smile on her face, watching the ground in front of her. Looking up through her dark lashes, she glanced around the room. Her eyes caught Billy's, and he smiled reassuringly. Her lips curved upwards, and she looked up to her future husband.

Prince Tommy stood transfixed as he watched his bride march towards him. He caught his breath, and grinned at her, the same cocky grin that had made her totally ignore his flirting for the longest time, but she only found it slightly exasperating after they started dating, and at that moment, she was only fond of it. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She reached up, and touched the wetness there, pulling her hand back and looking at it as if it were something foreign. She felt a tug on the train of her dress, so she stopped, and turned behind her to see who or what had snagged her dress. Behind her was the ring bearer, Eli's two year old son. He was looking up at her, like he was about to cry too. Kate felt her heart clench, and she knelt down to him, kissing him on the cheek. She smiled nostalgically, remembering all the fun her friends- Lord Elijah Bradley of the Americas, Lady Cassandra Lang of Pym, Kang Nathaniel Richards of Egypt, Jonas Shade, Prince William Kaplan Maximoff Shade Lehnsherr and Crown Prince Thomas Shepard Maximoff Shade Lehnsherr of the House of M- although they were only ever Eli, Cassie, Jonas, Nate, Billy and Tommy to her- had when they were children. It seemed like only a few months ago they were hanging out in the palace, playing hid-and-seek in the halls, and graduating from high school together.

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, aware that everyone was watching her, set the boy behind her, and turned to walk back down the isle. Her eyes caught Eli's, and she smiled, and wiped her cheek again, the last of her tears catching on the lacey fabric. He was smiling at her sadly. They were together once, before he met his wife. They fit together better then he and she ever did, and they both knew it, but it still broke both of their hearts a little.

She walked towards her future husband slowly, face set determinedly.

\---

After the wedding, Teddy followed Billy to the hall outside the reception, which was down the ways from the ballroom the actual ceremony was held in, for cocktail hour.

"I'm actually not normally this helpless! I promise!" Teddy said, bumping shoulders with Billy. The two had found they got along well, and Billy was determined that they would at least be friends.

"Sure you aren't, Ted. Tell me that  next time you try to walk into the broom closet looking for the bathroom."

"It was an honest mistake! They both start with ‘b’s!”

"Right," he said, dragging the word out, grinning as they entered the reception hall. "Go find us some drinks? I have to go talk to my brother and sister-in-law. And my grandfather," he said, making a face. Teddy laughed, and nodded, making a beeline towards the bar.

Billy looked around the room for a moment before he spotted his grandfather, King Erik. Standing next to him was... his mother? His face broke into a grin, as he walked swiftly towards his mother, who enveloped him in a hug.

"Mom!" he grinned, "Is dad nearby?" he said, looking around for the android, spotting him talking to the bride and groom.

She didn't look like she had understood anything he had said, and his face fell. It was enough that she had even been well enough to come- asking her to talk was far too much to ask, he knew. But Billy knew it was better to keep her happy, so he plastered a smile on his face.

His uncle was there too, he was sure. He wasn't going to miss the wedding of another speedster, much less his nephew‘s. Holding tight to his mother, Billy glanced around the room, trying to spot his family. Pietro had abdicated, Lorna wasn‘t eligible, and Wanda's mental state had made her unfit to rule, so Tommy had been the next in line, becoming the crown prince. He'd been ecstatic, and Billy hadn't minded, nor had their cousin Luna, who had abdicated along side her father.

Releasing his mother to his grandfather's care, Billy went in search of his brother, who he had last seen talking to their father, Victor Shade. Victor had been the chief of security when he'd met Wanda. They'd fallen in love and married, and several years later, she used her magic to have children- Tommy and Billy- but something in her broke with that spell, and she'd never been the same since.

He ran into a few of his friends- Cass and Nate, who had been chatting with old school friends of Kate’s. Jonas was no where to be seen, but Billy figured he just didn’t want to be around Nate, who was like his brother once- they were so close they even fell for the same girl. When Nate left to go back to boarding school in tenth grade, the couple broke up, and she started dating Jonas. Nate had been upset, as had Jonas, but Cass had eventually made up her mind.

“Cassie!” he said, and she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. She pulled back, and he looked her over. She was in a slinky silver dress that shimmered when she moved, with a red shawl. He hair was pulled up in a messy bun, with a few loose curls draping around her face, “Wow you look fantastic.”

She smiled, “Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself,” she patted his stomach, “Although you could stand to work out some more.”

“Gee, thanks, Cass.”

She smirked, “Always glad to help. Nate, honey,” she tapped Nate on the shoulder, “Say hi to Billy, I’m sure he’s got to go do a million princely things now.”

“Oh, hey,” he said rather awkwardly. They- Nate and the rest of the friends- had a falling out a few years back. Hardly anyone tried to fix the situation, but no one was really mad anymore either. They shared a tight smile, and the two parties went their separate ways- Billy to greet more people, and Nate and Cassie to find their assigned seats.

After a few more run-ins with various nobles, old friends, and more than an handful of people he didn’t know, well, _at all ,_ he spotted his father. The android was talking to Steve Rogers, of the Americas, and Tony Stark, Victor's creator. The pair were holding glasses of campaign, and looked like they were in a heated debate, with his father as the liaison, so he didn't want to interrupt any of them, when-

"Did you find a gay knight in shining armor who'll take you away to rule his kingdom with him, yet?"

"Tommy, that’s _not_ funny!" Billy cried, startled, when his brother appeared out of nowhere.

"I find it funny."

"You're a dick."

"I know."

"But, hey, congratulations, bro," Billy said, and hugged his brother. “You’re married! Man, that is _so_ weird.”

"Iknow,right?" he said, speaking so quickly his words started to lack space, and blur together. Billy just smiled and patted him on the shoulder, used to years of his brothers nonstop chatter. "But seriously, I saw you with some guy- spill."

" _Tommy!"_

"Any millennia now,” Tommy whined, starting to vibrate in his impatience. Billy sighed. Tommy sometimes forgot that the rest of the world ran on a different frequency.

"Ugh, fine! He's... Teddy. And taken."

Tommy frowned, "Sorry bro. Any chance you can win him over?"

Billy sighed, "Yeah, unlikely. He’s already engaged.” Across the room, over at one of the little tables, Teddy was holding two drinks. He was talking to two Skrulls, and he looked almost… upset. The two Skrulls- probably bodyguards, by the looks of it- looked bored, stiff and almost angry. “Hey, the formal stuff is just about to start- I still have to find my seat, and _you‘ve_ still got about two hundred more people to greet."

Tommy groaned, “Can’t you pretend to be me, just this once?”

\---

"Billy!" Teddy called, cursing himself for sounding so eager. He wasn't supposed to meet gorgeous strangers at weddings, and he certainly wasn't supposed to _like_ them. He had no idea who Billy even _was_ \- he was probably nobility, maybe one of the lords of Genosha, he was friends with the bride and groom, but he could be anyone. And he certainly didn’t know who _Teddy_ really was. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when the object of his affections located him, and his entire face lit up. Something in Teddy’s chest melted at that moment.

When the mutant reached his companion, he looked him over, taking in his military garb for the first time. He had several medals and ribbons adorning the front of his formal dress uniform. He wasn‘t sure what military force the uniform was from- he‘d seen quite a few ‘dress blues’ over the years, being in the military himself, and always being taken along to diplomatic events with his grandfather. Billy was wearing something similar, but instead of the high-collared green uniform, he was wearing a dark blue collared uniform, with a light blue sash running across the chest. He had his own few metals and ribbons, but they were mostly just for diplomatic things. The House of M hadn‘t seen real war in years. Billy glanced up at Teddy's face, noticing the blush. He grinned, and moved in closer, biting his lip. Their faces were only a few inches apart when there was a flash of color, and someone slammed into Billy, knocking him over.

"Karolina!" a voice of undeterminable gender called from the crowed.

The girl on the floor called, "I'm fine, Xavin!" picking herself up, and dusting herself off, rainbows dancing as she attempted to fix her hair. She was impeccable, but she continued to brush off non-existing dust, preening.

"Karolina?" Billy said, eyes widening. He hadn't seen his friend since school, they’d been in the same year together.

Noticing him for the first time, she cried "Billy!" kissing him on both cheeks. She turned and waved a woman over. The woman was looking pointedly at Billy, when she noticed the man he was standing next to.

"My lord!" Xavin exclaimed, looking at Teddy, who seemed almost alarmed for a moment.

"Xavin?" Teddy said, a smile breaking out on his face.

"You two know each other? Wait, Karolina?" Billy asked, looking at her. She smiled.

"Oh this is Xavin, she's my fiancée."

"Nice to mee-" Billy started, but Xavin and Teddy were laughing together, a few feet away. Karolina put her hands on her hips, and glared pointedly till Xavin looked up. She looked sheepishly between her love and Teddy.

Xavin bowed a few times to Teddy, and then ran back over to her fiancée. Teddy followed shortly after her.

"So I take it you and Xavin know each other?" Billy asked, amused.

"Uh, yeah- we trained together for a few years before I went into the military. The Kree military, that is. You were looking at my uniform a moment ago, right?"

"You're a Kree?"

"Yeah. Partially, anyway. My dad was," Teddy said as the two made their way into the reception hall for the start of dinner. Billy glanced over the seating chart- which had been re-arranged a dozen times by the wedding planner, even up till that very morning- and saw that he was seated towards the front of the room, facing Tommy’s table. Also at the table was his mother, father, aunt, uncle, cousin, grandfather, and a few other members of the House of M. Billy didn’t see Teddy on the list, but Teddy was probably a nickname- Billy certainly was. He was about to ask Teddy his full name- there were several Theodores on the list- when Teddy looked over at him sheepishly and said, “Mind if we don’t sit in our assigned seats? I don’t really want to be forced to sit through an hour and a half of listening to my grandmother’s people talk about how I should be going out and meeting this guy I’m marrying. Plus, I want to keep talking to you, and I guarantee I’m not gonna be sitting anywhere near you.”

Billy glanced at the board, and then at Teddy. He was gorgeous. He was nice, and he was funny. Billy’s brother just got married, all of his friends had been paired up since they were kids, and even though it was probably the worst idea he’d had in years- and he’d had quite a few bad ideas, just ask his grandfather- he decided he _wanted_ Teddy. And it looked like Teddy wanted him too.

\---

"You're a mutant, right? And you live here, in Genosha?" Teddy asked, as the two of them watched the first dance. Tommy was attempting not to go too fast, because he _really_ didn‘t want to mess it up, but every time he would lapse, his wife would pull him along. Teddy was looking at the dancing couple with a soft expression.

"Yeah."

"What can you do? Or your power? Or- oh wow am I bad at this."

Billy laughed at his friend's embarrassment, "I'm a witch. Sort of, anyway. My mom calls me a Wiccan, sometimes. Although Kate was really the one who came up with it after my last failed nickname…"

"Like the Scarlett Witch?"

He looked at Teddy then, mouth slightly open in wonder, "I didn't think anyone remembered that about her. She was my favorite Avenger back then.” The Avengers had been a multi-national, multi-planet special forces unit before Billy was born, and although the squad had been shut down for years, Billy and his friends had always played being Avengers when they were kids. They even came up with what their code names would have been if they were ever on the team.

"I've had a lot of history classes over the years,” Teddy said, shaking his head, “I was always partial to Captain Marvel, though.”

"That has got to be _some_ history class… You’re not a mutant, right?” Teddy shook his head. Tommy and Kate finished up with their dance, Tommy making a show of it, dipping her to where her hair almost touched the floor. She flashed the audience a smile as the song ended.

"Hey, so, would you maybe want to dance?" Teddy said, looking at Billy, who blushed.

"I- yeah."

Teddy took the brunet's hand and dragged him out to the dance floor, where they stayed the rest of the night, only stopping to get another drink or two.

\---

It was getting late, and Billy was sure he had one too many drinks. He and Teddy had danced for hours, before seeing the couple off on their honeymoon. Everyone had started to slowly leave after that. Billy's aunt and uncle had left for their respective rooms, but his grandfather, servants and guards stayed behind to wait for the rest of the guests to leave, and to thank everyone for coming. People had trickled into the front of the palace, being picked up by cars, space ships, or just flying off, in a few cases.

Billy and Teddy were sitting at their table, Billy playing with the little place card Tommy had drawn for him, upon seeing he‘d abandoned his assigned seat. The name ‘Billy’ was scribbled in childish handwriting They were watching the guests leave when Teddy asked, “Do you have to go, soon? Are you being picked up, or are you staying in the palace?”

Billy shook his head “I’m staying in the palace.” Teddy looked like he was making up his mind, then stood up, taking Billy’s hand. He led them out of the hall, past Billy’s grandfather, who was conversing with Carol Danvers, of the Kree Guard. They didn’t seem to notice as the pair left. As soon as they were out of sight, Billy glanced around and pulled Teddy into an alcove below a painting of some long-dead ancestor of Billy’s. In the dim lighting, he could see the ice blue of Teddy’s eyes, and heard his breath hitch. He felt the pounding of his own heart in his ears, as he leaned in. He closed his eyes a moment before his lips caught Teddy’s. Billy’d kissed his fair share of guys before, and he certainly wasn‘t a virgin, but it had never been like this before. There was just something _about_ Teddy.

Teddy leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth, pliant under Billy’s. Teddy’s tongue swiped across Billy’s mouth, and Billy’s opened accordingly, their tongues fighting for dominance. Despite Teddy’s larger size, it seemed that he didn’t mind not being in control. Kissing him was really nice, and _hot._ Other people could be nice, girls could be warm- not that he liked girls, because he was gay. Very, very gay- but it was something different.

They kissed for an undeterminable amount of time- no one had seemed to notice them standing there. Teddy pulled back, and Billy had to keep himself from leaning in after him.

"I'm leaving for my homeworld in the morning," Teddy said, pressing his forehead to Billy's, taking Billy’s hand in his.

"You- you are? You can't stay any longer?" Billy suddenly felt sick.

"No... My grandmother is expecting me back. My people will be expecting me to return." Billy bit his lip.

"I-"

"Come back with me. Tonight, to my room, I mean," Teddy said, blue eyes desperate, looking into warm brown ones.

"I- okay," the brunet breathed, and kissed Teddy. This might be his last chance, he thought. “Where are you staying?”

“A hotel a little ways from here, I think. There’s a car waiting for me,” he said. Billy, hand linked in his, followed the man out, and back to his hotel room- where they ended up not getting much sleep after all.

\---

It was barely light out when Billy awoke. Lying on his side next to him, Teddy was already awake and watching the other man. Billy rolled over to face him, and his face broke out into a grin. Billy leaned over and kissed him.

“Good morning,” Teddy said, his voice rough with sleep, a grin plastered on his face.

“Morning,” Billy said. He glanced over at the alarm clock on the side of the bed. It was six forty-six. “Oh fuck, fuck _fuck.”_ Billy said, scrambling to get up. Teddy looked up at him, confused.

“Billy?”

“ _Fuck_ \- sorry, it’s not you- or this, I promise!- just, I’m going to be expected at breakfast at seven this morning.”

“Can’t you just skip breakfast?” he said, rolling over on his back. He himself had to leave by eight. The shuttle taking him back to the Skrull homeworld was leaving at nine.

Billy shoot his head as he slid off the bed, and bent down to retrieve his clothes, “My grandfather would _kill_ me if I didn’t show up. And I have to _try_ to look presentable.” Their clothes littered the room, and Billy knew he'd be noticed if he walked in dressed in his clothes from the previous night, even if the usual nosy people, like his brother, were either gone or probably still sleeping. _Someone_ was bound to notice.

“I get it, my grandmother’s the same way.”

Deciding to teleport back to his room, Billy stood up, bundling the rest of his clothes. He set them on the suite’s desk, before going back to the bed, where Teddy was sitting up in his boxers. He leaned over and kissed Teddy. “I’m _so_ sorry I couldn't see you off to your planet- which you never did tell me about- but I really have to go. Um,” he said, “I really want to see you again but if you don’t I-”

“I do!” Teddy said, cutting him off.

Billy looked relived, “Okay good,” he kissed him one last time, and hopped off the bed. He pulled open a desk drawer, and pulled out a pen. He grabbed the pad of paper that was on top of the desk, and scribbled down his phone number, and his name, Billy Kaplan. “Here’s my number, so call me?” Teddy nodded. He tore off the sheet of paper and tossed the rest of the pad back where he found it. Grabbing his clothes, he started to chant, "Iwanttobebackinmyroom.Iwanttobebackinmyroom.Iwantto-"

 


End file.
